Nightwing and Supergirl: Crime Unbound
by Galvatream
Summary: Sequel to Black Knight: Fallen Legacy. Two months after Doomsday was killed. The Light has come together once more to unleash their evil upon the world. And with their new partners, the Syndicate of Crime, they will stop at nothing to put The Team into a grave. Read Black Knight: Fallen Legacy first.
1. The Light

_The room was dark, fitting for The Light as they gathered around._

"The Light is in session."_ Vandal Savage announced, his eyes sweeping the others._ "And we must discuss our next move."

_Lex Luthor glanced over the others. Queen Bee, The Brain, Black Manta and Klarion all stood together._ "The young heroes have proven to be unique situation."_ He said._

_Savage nodded in agreement._ "Indeed. We need to counteract the children."_ He said._

_Manta glanced to Luthor._ "With Ra's Al Ghul gone, and the League of Shadows with him, we lack the forces needed to even take on the young heroes."_ He stated._

_Savage looked at_ _Manta._ "It is true that we now lack the numbers. We will continue to press forward in our plans." _He replied._

_Luthor straightened his tie._ "Then perhaps I should introduce you all to one of my former employees, a man who could prove to be the counter we need to this young heroes and the solution to our current number issue."_ He said._

_Savage turned to see a man dressed in silver armour walk forward. His eyes were covered by a T shaped orange visor. He was tall, lean. His body was that of an acrobat. His helmet had two rectangular horns. Upon his chest, sat a U encased within an orange circle. His cape was maroon and so was his utility belt. Upon his wrists were two blasters. On his back was a dark silver katana and a rifle. Upon his upper thighs sat holsters with two pistols inside them. Upon his belt, sat a small hilt. His retractable staff._

"Luthor."_ The man said strongly, his voice masked by his helmet._

"Ultimus, I want you to meet The Light."_ Luthor replied._

_Ultimus eyed the group, his eyes sweeping them closely till they came to meet Manta._ "Black Manta."_ He said with a taste of bitter anger._

_Manta stood tall, watching Ultimus closely._ "Ultimus."_ He said._ "Come to take my place on The Light?"_ He asked._

_Ultimus chuckled._ "No. I've come because you all have an issue with heroes, including Grayson."_ He answered, coming to a stop beside Luthor._

_Manta slowly turned his attention away from Ultimus and back to Savage._ "Are we going to let a child join The Light?"_ He asked._

_Klarion was offended._ "Hey."_ He said._

_Manta ignored him._ "Well?"_ He asked._

_Ultimus chuckled._ "Do not forget the last time we crossed each other Manta."

_Manta felt his fist roll up._ "Do not test me child!"_ He snapped back._

_The tension between the two was great, and Savage could feel it._ "Do no fight each other. For we have all gathered here for a common reason."_ He cut in, stopping the impending fight._

"You want the young heroes dealt with. They will be dealt with. And they will know that their superiors have them beaten."_ Ultimus said darkly._ "For even they haven't face me before."_ He finished._

* * *

_Dick slowly came to a stop before the kitchen of Mount Justice. He could hear yelling already._

"No way, you are so much more annoying West."_ Artemis yelled._

_Dick sighed and stepped in._ "Will both you please shut up."_ He said._

_Wally and Artemis were quick to face him._ "Dick?"_ Artemis asked._

_Dick looked at Artemis._ "I don't care who started the argument. No one else wants to hear it."_ He said._

"Thank Krypton they've shut up."_ Kara said as she flew into the room._ "I've never heard so much arguing in my life."_ She finished._

"It is nice to know that they're quiet once more."_ Kaldur said as he entered the room._

_Dick rolled his eyes and quickly set about doing what he'd come in to do._

"Peace and quiet. Finally!"_ Jason exclaimed as he entered the room._

_The group glanced towards the second Robin who'd made himself at home on the couch._

"Bruce let you off the hook early?"_ Dick asked._

_Jason nodded in response._ "Yeah, said something about an upcoming mission."

_Dick raised an eyebrow in interest._ "Upcoming mission. For us or the League?"_ He asked._

_Jason shrugged his shoulders__._ "No idea."_ He finished._

"Well Wonder Woman said that we have a mission coming up."_ Donna said as she walked in._ "And she said that it's going to be a long one."_ She finished._

_Dick nodded._ "Ok, so Wonder Woman says we have a mission coming up, and Bruce said there's an upcoming mission. You think their related?"_ He asked._

"I don't know Dick. We can only wait."_ Kaldur replied._


	2. Deployment

"Recognised Batman 0-2, Wonder Woman 0-3."

_The Team was quick to gather around the central chamber. Each of them waited patiently for the dark knight to begin._

_Batman quickly pulled up an image of a young man, no older then Dick, no younger. He was dressed in silver, a maroon cape along his back. A U rested on the center of his chest upon an orange circle. He had a maroon utility belt and two maroon wrist blasters. His jet black hair was short, cut cleanly around the back of his neck. His skin was a dark tan. His jawline was strong, and his bright emerald eyes were bright. A sinister smirk was planted upon his face. _

_Turning to face The Team, Batman began._ "This is Kevin Edward."_ He began._

"I thought Adam Edward was Ultimus."_ Kid Flash interrupted._

_Batman narrowed his eyes._ "Kevin is the current Ultimus, and leader of the Silver Knights. However, recent intel has revealed some troubling news."_ He continued, ignoring Wally's rude interruption._

"What kind of troubling news?"_ Aqualad inquired._

"The kind of news that has caused us to turn to The Team to handle."_ Batman replied, bringing up an image._ "This is Australia. The place where Kevin was born. For a while now, the Australian Government has been keeping tabs on the Silver Knights."_ Batman paused as he turned to face Dick and Kara._ "But that all changed when you two caused the world to fall into a state of panic and forced The Light to unleash Doomsday. For two months, the Australian Government has attempted to locate and continue to monitor the Silver Knights."_ Batman said._

_Dick rolled his eyes._ "I'm sorry for my past actions, but I did help save the world, and look where we're at now."_ he said._

"I'm pointing a finger of blame at anyone."_ Batman responded._ "However, one of the A.M.C's managed to locate a Silver Knight camp, and with a small force, they managed to discover where they'd all vanished to."_ Batman finished. Pulling up an image of a compound deep within a jungle._ "This is a remote island that has remained largely unexplored. The Silver Knights call it Brutan. It may mean any number things, but the name does not matter. What matters is finding out what Kevin is aiming to do, and if he's joined The Light."_ Batman said._

"And we'll be deployed on the island."_ Jason said._

_Wonder Woman nodded._ "You'll be deployed in two groups, Team Alpha will be comprised of Nightwing, Supergirl, Aqualad and Troia, Team Beta will be comprised of Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin. Miss Martian, your uncle wishes to have your presence on the next League mission to Mars."_ She said._

_Miss Martian nodded in understanding._ "I understand."_ She said._

"Team Alpha will be deployed upon the northern half of the island while Team Beta will be deployed to the southern half. Expect heavy resistance in the form of both wildlife and Silver Knights."_ Batman said._

* * *

_The island was anything but beautiful. The constant patrols of Silver Knights was an issue for Team Alpha as they made their way across the landscape. The rockery jungle terrain proved to be a tedious task in traversing._

_As they traveled, Aqualad seemed to notice something different about Dick. Something that intrigued him. In all their missions before his death, he had never seen this hate, this determination in his stance, in each step he took. It was something new entirely._

"Nightwing."_ Aqualad said, catching Dick's attention._ "You seem uneasy. Is there something about this mission that is causing you to be on high alert?"_ He asked._

_Dick sighed as they came to a stop. His eyes glanced over the small clearing they'd come to a stop in._ "Batman didn't want to deploy members of the League to deal with this."_ He said._

"And so he turned to us."_ Aqualad finished._

_Dick shook his head._ "He didn't want to because none of them had experience with Kevin."_ He said._

"But we don't either."_ Aqualad said._

"I do."_ Dick corrected. Sitting down silently._

_Aqualad blinked._ "You know Kevin."_ He said._

_Dick nodded._ "I did. He and I grew up together at the circus. But when we came to Gotham, he changed. He organised the death of my parents. And then, he went on to track down his own family and kill them. I spent weeks tracking his movements, both as Black Knight and as Robin. Because I knew that one day, we would cross paths. And when we did, it wouldn't be on the best of terms."_ He explained._

_Troia sighed._ "And that day's come."_ She said._

_Dick nodded._

"Don't worry, we'll always be by your side. I'll always be at your side."_ Kara said, putting a hand upon Dick's shoulder._

_Dick smiled. _"I know you guys will be. It's just that, Kevin has a natural trait, something that makes him dangerous to anyone. His own mind, his metahuman powers. They are his greatest strengths. He's crossed paths with many other villains before, Black Manta included. All of them were left humiliated and shamed by his hand."_ He said with a sigh._

_Aqualad nodded._ "We won't underestimate him."_ He said._

"That's the least of your worries. You need to keep your mind closed off. He is manipulative, and extremely smart."_ Dick said. Eye staring off into the compound ahead of them._


End file.
